narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Metal Lee
Son Where was it said that that is his son? Petar93 (talk) 15:46, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Nowhere. But it's likely, since in that chapter, everyone's children were shown. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:57, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::There's no proof of it, same went when Guy was shown training Lee. Remove the page until further notice. Petar93 (talk) 15:58, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::We're not robots who can only list information that is 100% confirmed. We have brains, and we can make assumptions. --ScruffyC (talk) 16:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::1. Don't tell us what to do. 2. No, we need an article on him and the likelyhood of him being Lee's son is higher than him being just a third Might Duy clone. The article stays as it is until further information. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:01, November 6, 2014 (UTC) The Wikipedia isn't supposed to be based on assumptions. Petar93 (talk) 16:03, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Also I didn't say it didn't need to exist. It an exist, just not as confirmation that that person is his son. Petar93 (talk) 16:05, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Um, this is speculation. It could be his student, just like Guy and Rock Lee. This is a dumb assumption, shall we assume he married Ten-Ten as well? Honestly, these assumptions are ridiculous. "Itachi has Blaze Release... who cares what the databook says?!"DazzlingEmerald (talk) 23:22, November 6, 2014 (UTC) i think we must wait the movie hope here we have some new information for now we can stay this way is not sure but is plausible --Nitram86 (talk) 13:13, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, the thing is that both options are just as equally possible. It's happened before with Lee and Gai, it can happen again. I understand the need for a place filler, however. --EmotionalRockfish (talk) 06:02, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for being this negative but i really don't see Lee getting himself a biological offspring, that is probably just a dedicated disciple, i say this because we get to see the pair of parents of all the kids, and even Kiba was shown with that random woman, (well maybe Lee made himself a clone, asexual reproduction...). --Doomroar (talk) 12:18, November 8, 2014 (UTC) It might be wise to move this to Rock Lee's Student if this is going to turn into a debate until more factual evidence comes out proving he is Lee's son. -Adv193 (talk) 20:00, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Yep, that would cause less issues, though I think we should also acknowledge the possibility somewhere in the article, just like the Rock Lee article does. --EmotionalRockfish (talk) 09:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :It's a chapter where everyone's offspring was shown. As long as there is no hint or anything that it could be different with Rock Lee and this little guy, we're not going to change the article's name. Please understand. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:39, November 9, 2014 (UTC) We could possibly be giving the wrong information to the fans, and that's not delightful at all. Yes it may seem like he is his son, but where exactly has it been said that he /is/ his son? Also, just because everyone had offsprings does not mean he is Lee's son, because as you can see, each kid made it obvious of who was their parent. This little cute boy was just training with him. But then again,yes, it could be possible that he is not his student, just his little baby, but I think until Kishi clears it off, we should say he is this little mysterious boy that was with Rock Lee. Once it has been said, we can change it. Just think about the Rock Lee fans out there, probably being excited over something that might not be true. you need to sign your posts. Munchvtec (talk) 19:05, December 1, 2014 (UTC) I keep forgetting,damn it. ChisanaMidoriju (talk) 19:06, December 1, 2014 (UTC) It will be revealed in the naruto spin-off with the children Munchvtec (talk) 19:06, December 1, 2014 (UTC)